Lotus
by MissMarquin
Summary: All Rin has ever wanted was to prove that she was more than 'just human', amongst her family. With the humans rising against the youkai empire with their new powerful weapons, can she prove to them that she's truly extraordinary? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many might be surprised to see this here. Fear not, I have not given up on Lotus! In fact, I've spent the last few months doing a complete overhaul on the story. I hit a roadblock and decided that I didn't like where it was headed, so I put it on hiatus, and really worked on the story. Now, it's no longer a Rin/Sess story, but something else entirely. **

**This story is mildly inspired by many things, but most evident will be Mulan and Princess Mononoke. That being said, it's only **_**inspired**_**. Don't look for who's representing who as a character, because that's not how this story will roll. **

**I'm rather proud with the changes, and boy have there been some. So, read, relax and please review! Enjoy the new and improved, **_**Lotus**_**.**

* * *

**One**

_The destruction was worse than he had feared. He took pride in being calm and collected most of the time, but he could feel the beast rising in him, threatening to lose control. His hand clenched tightly. His wolves had no self-control. They attacked and pillaged, killing whatever had resisted. He stood in the aftermath, talking in the smoldering ruins of the small village, the smoke burning his nose. So much death surrounded him._

_This isn't what Kouga had wanted. He would never have condoned the ruthless slaughter of anyone, even humans. In fact, he rather liked humans for the most part, all prejudice aside. _

"_Lord Kouga," said a voice from behind him._

"_Ginta," he responded. He didn't turn to face him, instead wiping at his nose in an effort to stop the itching._

"_We've rounded up the rogues, M'lord," he said to him._

_Kouga nodded. "Thank you." He had thought that banishing his rouge wolves would have proven efficient. "The humans?" _

"_I haven't found any alive, but it's hard to tell. Through the smoke and blood, I can't smell a damn thing right now." He paused. "The rogues, sir?"_

_Kouga nodded again. "I'll leave them to you." He tried to keep emotion from his voice, forcing his tone to sound like hardened steel. It was hard; many of these men he had known for a long time, even if they had wronged him. He had been too soft. "I will look around myself," he finally resolved._

"_M'lord, you don't have—"_

"_Don't be ridiculous." Kouga waved a hand at him. Ginta watched him for a moment before bowing, heading back the way that he had come. Kouga turned his attention back to the scene before him. He felt a twinge of responsibility for this poor, pitiful village. He forced himself to walk toward it, charred twigs and stones crunching under his feet. The small fishing village had always paid their dues and abided by his requests. They had done their part for his protection and hadn't deserved this. _

_He paused just short of a woman sprawled across the ground, barely out of her hut. Scratch marks covered her body and her eyes lifeless eyes stared skyward. He regarded her sadly before kneeling down and reaching out to close her eyes. Her skin was cold under his fingertips._

_There was a shuffle to his left and he paused, his hand hovering over the woman's face. A small sniffle and a whimper floated through the air, and his head whipped toward it, his ponytail almost smacking him in the face. He saw nothing but a few sacks of potatoes and a large stack of firewood, leaning against the side of a storage shack. He sniffed the air, but could only smell smoke and blood. He left the woman and stepped closer to investigate. A sack twitched and his eyes narrowed. With blazing speed, his arm whipped out and he pulled the sack away._

_A little girl cowered there beneath him, arms held above her head as she trembled. Sobs wracked her body and the salty scent of her tears assaulted his nose. He paused, unsure what to do. He didn't come across crying children often, let alone human ones. _

_Finally, he knelt beside her, trying to seem as gentle as he could. "Hey there," he soothed. She flinched, afraid of him. He hesitated before grasping her arm softly in his fingers. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The girl darted from him with surprising speed, catching him off guard. But she stopped dead only five feet from him, staring at the woman on the ground. He watched as her lip trembled and she fell to the ground, screeching a pitiful cry._

_Kouga sighed, watching her for a long moment, as the child screamed and cried and poured out her heart. The woman must have been her mother. He moved to kneel next to her again, saying softly, "Hey, girl." She tore her gaze from her mother to look at him, her eyes wet and red. He tried so sound as comforting as he could. "Don't cry, please." _

_She watched him carefully, still trembling in fear. He couldn't blame her. She knew what he was. Hesitantly, he pressed a thumb against her cheek to rub away the tears. Instinctually, she must have realized he meant no harm, leaning into him. Without a second thought, he picked the girl up, curling her into his arms. He cradled her close to his chest as he stood. _

_Her sobs ceased, leaving only silent tears trailing down her face. Shock, he deduced. She either didn't care what was happening or hadn't even noticed. Kouga pitied her. His wolves had done this to here—rogues or not. He should have killed them outright. Betrayal typically held a steep price, but his soft heart had run him over and he had merely banished them. _

_It was his fault that her mother was dead and that she was alone. Where would the child go now? _

_He turned to walk away, ready to wash the scene from his mind. Ginta caught up, his fingers and face stained with fresh blood. He regarded Kouga with a confused expression, his head cocked to the side as he took in the girl. Kouga glared at him, daring to say something, but Ginta only nodded, looking on in curiosity. _

"_Bury the woman," Kouga said. Ginta nodded again, taking his leave once more. The old wolf looked down at the girl tucked into his chest. She regarded him with large brown eyes, hollow and sad, unfeeling. Shocked. Full of despair. His heart clenched painfully._

"_Come on, girl," he finally said softly, placing his hand on her head, "I'll take care of you."_

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

_Clang_!

"Ha!" the woman cried, slashing out with her sword. Metal met metal and there was a spark. She jumped back, smirking at her opponent. She couldn't help it. He was giving her a good fight, but she could easily tip this over in her favor. It was more fun to watch them squirm though, and get annoyed. Men could be so testy.

The man growled and for a fleeting moment, she remembered just how inhuman he was. It only spurred her on and she rose to the challenge. Even if he _wasn't_ human, men were still men—fickle, fickle creatures.

She slashed at him again and he dodged, falling sharply to the left before swinging around. His sword flew wildly over his head and she smacked it away with her own, a grunt escaping her lips. Okay, he had strength on his side. That had been a close call, but he didn't need to know that.

"Too slow!" she taunted instead. He bristled and she smirked again. It had gotten a rise out of him, just like she had anticipated. He growled again, quickening his steps. He was fast, but just above average as far as youkai went. What he lacked in speed however, he made up in form. His sword art was damn near perfect and she caught herself admiring the fluidity of his motions.

Too bad his personality was little to be desired.

His sword fell low as he swung at her feet, and she jumped deftly into the air, executing an impressive one-handed back spring. It had been a frivolous show of skill, but she couldn't help herself. She liked to show off, especially when it came to pompous idiots, like this man. She held her sword up again, her lips curled into a mocking smile.

He didn't waste time, feinting to the left in an attempt to catch her off guard. His eyes gave away his intentions though and she followed him instead of falling for the bait. Whirling around him, she smacked the flat of her blade against his heels. She knew that it wouldn't hurt, but it did surprise him, causing him to stagger just the tiniest bit. His eyes burned red with embarrassment and anger as he whipped around, his hair whirling around his face.

She regarded him in their pregnant pause. She supposed that he was handsome enough, his silky black hair pulled high into a ponytail. His face was square and angled, but his eyes held contempt for what she was. _That_ was what she had an issue with. It didn't matter if he was youkai or not, this was _her_ household. She demanded a certain amount of respect.

She was also used to this kind of prejudice, having lived with it her whole life.

She tapped her blade on the ground, taunting him again and just as he moved, she danced around to his right. Loathe he was to admit it, she was a good deal faster than him and surprisingly strong. Not what he had expected, despite the rumors. Her height held disadvantages though, and her lankiness and long limbs made her more of a target than someone who was shorter and more petite.

Lightning fast, he struck out and drew the first blood.

The woman paused and looked at her bicep where a thin, red line was beginning to well up. She frowned, disappointed. She had gotten nicked because she had been toying with him.

_Another scar,_ she thought, shrugging it off. _One more isn't a big deal. Don't let it bother you_.

She snapped from her thoughts with a renewed ferocity and sliced at him with a dizzying set of moves. He did his best to follow her steps and meet every slash of her sword with his. Sparks flew as he rolled his blade to the left, her blade glancing off of it with a shriek. She stumbled slightly and he smirked, taking the opportunity so smack the flat of his blade against her bum.

She faltered, but held her ground, and he grunted. He was grudgingly impressed. The woman seethed, eyeing him carefully through narrowed eyes. He could smell the anger rolling off of her in waves. Smacking her behind _had_ been childish, but this tirade was getting foolish. He made the next move, darting to the right.

She threw off his blow like it was nothing and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't pause and seeing an opportunity, she stuck her leg out in front of him. The man pitched forward, tripping over the appendage and straight to the ground. His sword clattered against the tile of the courtyard loudly.

Knowing that the match was as good as done, a full blown smile burst onto her face, followed by raucous laughter as she watched him right himself.

He snapped back around to her, his eyes glowing red in anger. _"My Lady_," he spat sarcastically, "you dare mock me?" But that caused her to only laugh harder. The red tint faded from his gaze, his anger replaced with irritation. "That was a dirty move, girl," he continued, his tone clipped.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you to move faster."

"You _humans_ seem to fail to know your place." He spat the word like it was poison in his mouth.

Her laughter stopped abruptly as she sobered up. She regarded him with an icy glare and said, "Lord Hideki, I do believe that it is _you_ who has failed to remember his place. This is _my_ home—"

"That does not change the fact that _you_ are nothing but a human child—"

"_You_ started this tryst with a compliment laced with an insult."

Hideki said nothing, only glaring at her as he picked up his sword. He sheathed it and stuck the weapon haphazardly through the belt around his hips. Regarding her once more, he said, "You are lucky girl. I would have killed you, instead of bringing you here." And with that, he turned on his heel and left her.

She stood there, mulling over his words. These were things she had heard since she was a young child. They shouldn't bother her, but as she had gotten older, the words had started to tear deeper and deeper. She was old enough to understand what her father had risked bringing her home. Claiming her as his own. It wasn't _her_ fault she had been born human.

And often, she wished that she hadn't. Father had raised her as his own, not caring what she was. She loved him and Mother so dearly.

"Rin," a voice said from behind her.

She snorted. "Father." Had she known he was there, she wouldn't have tormented Lord Hideki so. Gossip spread through the court like wildfire and she wouldn't hear the end of it. Curse her dull, human senses.

Kouga-san moved to step beside her and she spared him a sideways glance. He looked that same as he always had, with tanned skin and a youthful face. Even as she grew older, he would always look the same. His black hair was cropped close to his head and his blue eyes crinkled at her with amusement.

"Daughter, what am I to do with you?" he sighed dramatically. Rin rolled her eyes, making sure that he could see. "You keep scaring them away."

"I didn't scare him away," she sniffed. "He picked a fight and I won. If he can't handle me, then he doesn't deserve me." Besides, that man was nothing but a buffoon. She'd end up killing him in frustration before any wedding ever happened.

Kouga let a smile spread across his face. "You certainly have your spunk," he said tiredly. Silence stretched over them and she sheathed her sword. She rubbed her thumb along the hilt on a nervous fashion. "You did very well," he finally said. She beamed.

"He was so _slow_."

"You are rather fast."

Rin smiled and nudged her father on the arm. "And whose fault is that? If only I could kick up tornadoes just by running."

But he frowned instead of smiling and Rin followed suit, a line creasing her forehead. He took her hands in his lightly. "Rin," he said softly, "You realize why I am doing this, right?"

She hesitated before nodding. The _why_ wasn't the problem. She knew that her father only wanted the best and she _was_ getting older. "The reason doesn't change the fact that that man is an arrogant bastard," she said with a huff.

"Language," he chided, but smiled regardless. "Mother would be appalled to hear you speak that way."

"Then she shouldn't let me hang out with Ginta-san so much." Kouga said nothing. "Father, she expects me to be this dainty woman that I'm not. I grew up chasing bugs and rolling around in the mud with you and Ginta-san. I'm _proud_ of what I am. If they can't accept that, then I won't be with them. I'm not just _some human_."

"Is that what he said?"

"No. He told me that I smelled like rotting meat. I told him that he smelled like a wet dog." He hadn't, but dog youkai tended to take their scent rather seriously. Or maybe that was a personal trait of Lord Hideki. She couldn't tell, since he had flung dung at her the second she had appeared. She paused. "Is that true?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," her father conceded. "You do have a musky scent about you, though."

Rin looked appalled. "So I _do_ stink!" She had hoped that her father would have at least cushioned the blow, but he was known for his bluntness. She bent down and took a sniff under her arm. She smelled sweaty but…

He father laughed. "You _also_ smell like sakura blossoms and rain, and that lavender soap that you so love to use," he said, reaching out to smooth her hair. He brushed the bangs from her forehead and leaned forward to place a kiss on her brow. Rin leaned into the touch, sighing. Her father always offered such comfort. "No matter what anyone says, Rin, you _are_ my daughter. Always remember that." He pulled away and squeezed her shoulder. "Now, I'm sure that Mother is looking for you… it is past the noon candle mark."

Rin's face twisted at the thought, sticking her tongue out. Kouga laughed at the display, holding his arm out for her. She took it and together they walked towards the house. She almost thanked him, like so many other times before, but decided against it. It wasn't really appropriate. No matter how many times she thought about it, or thanked the Gods that he had found her, she knew that words could never convey how much he truly meant to her. So instead, she just squeezed his arm tightly and thanked the Gods again.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Ayame watched her tea disdain, her brow crinkling. Yukiko, her most trusted maidservant, had often told her that it made her look older. She couldn't help it. As of late, she had certainly _felt_ her age. She wasn't sure if she was ready to look it though. She frowned even deeper. She could tell that Yukiko wanted to say something, her lips parted slightly as she paused and thought, but the woman changed her mind, instead offering to add sugar to the tea. Ayame sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I just don't understand it," she muttered. "She is so beautiful, even for a human. How hard could it be to attract a husband?"

"I would kindly remind you that you had a very similar problem, milady. You had quite the temper…" Ayame glared at Yukiko, who had paused, smiling widely. But then she sighed. The woman _was_ right—Ayame had been a handful in her own right when she was younger. Most men couldn't handle her fiery temper, something she hadn't been too pleased to see Rin inherit. Even if it was to a milder degree. "I don't think that her beauty is the problem," Yukiko finally said. She spooned a bit of the sugar into the tea, stirring it gently before handing it back to Ayame. "Surely you have noticed that she takes after your dear husband, rather than you."

Ayame smiled wryly at that. She had been thinking of the exact opposite, but Yukiko did have a point. As a child, Rin had been quiet and reserved, and it had taken a few years for the girl to break out of her shell. The ending result she _could_ blame on her husband, and Shippou-kun as well. She instantly thought of a certain time that fox had taken Rin rabbit-hunting in the Dreadwyld—she had come home covered, head to toe in mud and missing a front tooth. Thankfully, it had been a child's tooth, because she wasn't sure what she would have done to get around _that_.

Despite her… adventurous upbringing, that girl had grown into a wonderful young woman and she had truly grown to love her. She remembered the night that Kouga had brought her home. She had been less than enthused. Now, she couldn't imagine a life without Rin's infectious smile.

Perhaps that's why she put up with the girl's less desirable qualities.

"I don't know why I ever entertained my dear husband's wish to school her in the art of the sword. She is a lady, not a soldier." Her brow creased with her ever increasing frown.

Kouga and she rarely fought, but they had argued almost endlessly about _that_ when Rin had gotten old enough. Ayame had seen no need to teach her such and thing, but her husband had insisted that it was necessary. It had taken a long time to waver her opinions and to this day, she regretted giving in. Damn her husband and his highly persuasive ways.

"I'm sure that he thought she needed the protection," Yukio offered. She took a small cloth and wiped down the table, picking up small spots of tea that had made their way there.

"We can protect her."

"Not forever, milady. You and I both know that she gets into enough trouble to last her four lifetimes."

"And then some," Ayame muttered. But she had to smile. It was as if Rin went looking for trouble. She seemed to attract it. Or maybe it attracted her. Sometimes, it seemed like she went out of her way to cause mischief. Shippou-kun's youthful face floated into her mind, and Ayame's smile turned into a frown. No doubt the fox's influence. "But, you are right Yukiko," she said after sipping her tea. "Still, wouldn't it be nice for her to actually _try_ to work with this on us."

"I do believe that this time, she did." Ayame raised an eyebrow and Yukiko looked up from the table. She folded her cloth and set it aside. "She _did_ engage the man on a walk."

"And it ended in a brawl," Ayame replied dryly.

"He told me that I stink," said a new voice from the door. Rin entered the room, sliding the _shoji_ door shut behind her. She had washed her face and neck, and had changed into a kimono of orange silk. Yellow cranes were embroidered along it in intricate patterns. Her obi was a bright green that complimented it well and her hair was piled on top of her head, caught with a comb. Ayame silently approved, her lips twitching into a soft smile. "Or," Rin continued, "More specifically, that 'while I was alluring in the feminine aspect, he could not ignore the rotten stench that my human flesh gave off." She wrinkled her nose at the thought and took a seat on the couch next to her mother.

"So you pulled a sword on him?"

"Of course not." Rin sounded almost offended. "I told him that he smelled like a wet dog. He was the one that pulled a sword on me." Her mouth twisted into a sly grin and she winked at Yukiko. "A lady must defend her honor, you know."

While her dear husband was no doubt amused by the whole thing, Ayame was not. While she had been momentarily pleased by Rin's presentation when she had joined them, her mood had quickly deflated the more the conversation went on. Rin could no doubt tell that she was embarrassed and disappointed, and the smile slowly slipped from her face.

Yukiko took advantage of the tension and knelt by the table to pour the girl a cup of tea. Before she could spoon anything else into the cup, Ayame leaned forward to pluck the cup from the woman's hand. Yukiko said nothing, only nodding and sitting back. "Really, Rin," she chastised. "You _cannot_ keep acting like this." She dropped three spoons of sugar into the cup—exactly the way her daughter liked it-, before stirring it. She held it out and Rin took it, unable to meet her gaze.

Ayame sighed and sat back. "I wonder if you truly understand how important this is?"

That made the girl look at her face. "Of course I do! I-" She stopped herself and let out a long breath. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that I _don't_ want to settle down."

"Then why do you continue to send these men away? Rin, if this is something that you don't mind, you are making it very difficult for me to believe."

Rin stared at her tea for a long moment before she finally answered. "It must be with a man who respects me."

Ayame was baffled. _Many_ people respected the girl, even admired her. She had seen it personally. "Dear child, there are plenty of men that respect you. You've turned every one away."

But Rin only smiled sadly. "No, Mother, they respect you and Father. Their respect for me is formal, something that you command to be so." She looked to Ayame again, a fierceness in her gaze so different than the sadness she had seen only moments before. "I want to be respected for _me_, in all my human glory.

Ayame understood where she was coming from, and probably more than that girl would ever think. As Yukiko had pointed out before, she had had a temperament that most men disliked when she was younger. The difference between her and Rin though, was that Ayame had come to realize that she would have to make her own sacrifices in order to secure her future. Only then, was she lucky to meet Kouga.

"That… is a tall order, Rin," she finally said.

Rin sighed. "I know." There was that bitter smile on her face again, making her seem far older than she was. "This is the one thing that I ask for. I am your humble daughter and I will bring honor to this family, but I ask that it must be in _my_ own way."

Ayame reached out to brush her daughter's bangs from her eyes. "I believe that I owe you some motherly advice," she said, leaning forward to cup her cheek. Her thumb caressed it softly and Rin relaxed. "As women, this is something that we must deal with—human and youkai alike. We must find the strength to settle with what we can find. But you do not have the time that I did."

"Because I'm human."

Ayame smiled sadly. "I was fortunate and paired with a wonderful man. I will try to do the same with you."

Rin leaned back against the couch. "Mother, tell me about how you and father met."

This had been one of her favorite stories when she had been a child. She particularly liked the way that Kouga-san would tell it to her, and had often asked for it as a bedtime story. Until the age of almost thirteen. Ayame smiled at the memory. It was far rarer for the girl to ask her for her version of the story.

"Well, I was a _tad_ older than you, but maybe not as wise…" Rin smiled at that and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. "I had had four arrangements already. One died in the War, another had run off with another woman. The other two had decided that my temper was a force to be reckoned with. My parents had just about given up on me, I do think." Okay, that was a _little_ bit of an exaggeration, but she was telling a story. A bit a flourishing would be fine.

"Anyway, they doubled my dowry in an effort that it would draw more men to my side. It did not work. Men claim that we women can be gossipers, but I'll tell you, they can let words fly just as fast. I apparently had a reputation." At this, Rin made a face.

"The War had just ended and many Noble Lords were slowly making their way back home. I had met your father as a child, but we had never gotten along. When he arrived back into these lands, my parents reached out to him. We had lunch."

"And it went well?" Rin asked, a smile finding its way onto her face.

"Ah, dear child, you _do_ know this story."

"Yes, but it's _so_ much more fun to hear it from you two."

"Hm, I suppose. Your father could talk only about the War, it was so exhausting. Really, why did he think it was appropriate to woo a woman with tales of blood and gore? Did he think I would be impressed by how many men he had killed?

Rin laughed. "Most likely. He's a man. Isn't that what men do?"

"With other men!" Ayame responded. "In any case, the lunch went dismally and I was so offended that I ended up throwing my lemonade in his face and telling him to leave. I distinctly remember thinking, 'Good Gods, this is _exactly_ why I had disliked him as a child'."

"And then what happened," Rin asked.

"I was terrified that my parents would be so angry. Then my mother came to me with a smile and said, 'Ayame, wonderful news! Kouga-san has asked you to lunch again next week.' I told her that I wanted nothing to do with him, but I went anyway. Maybe I could scare him off, I told myself. I was terrible to him. I did _everything_ I could think of.

"And then one afternoon, after another retelling of a War story, he asked me to marry him. I had been less than pleased with his story about gutting some pathetic enemy, and my lunch had ended up all over him, instead of in my mouth. And there he was, kneeling in front of me with his hand clasped in mine, covered in food, when he asked me."

"And you knew it was meant to be?"

"Of course not. I told him no. And then I told him to get out of my sight."

Rin shifted to look at her mother. "When _did_ you decide that it was meant to be?"

Ayame paused and thought. It was hard to imagine a time, where she hadn't wanted to be with him. She loved her husband dearly, but it had been a very rocky start. Still, there was _one_ instance… "When my mother told me that he turned down the doubled dowry. When my father asked Kouga-san about his intention, he told me that he intended to ask for my hand, but without the intention of taking my dowry.

Rin cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Why?"

"He told my father that he would forever feel like a crook, taking a payment for something that he loved so much already, let alone _twice _that." Ayame smiled. "I suppose I was just being very difficult."

"And _then_ it was happily ever after."

"Our happily ever after came the night that he brought you home."

Rin's lower lip wobbled just the tiniest bit and Ayame regretted saying it, hoping the girl wouldn't cry. But she didn't. Instead, she folded her hands into her lap and said, "I will do my best, Mother."

"Oh Rin, I know you will. You are _so_ young," she said wistfully, "and you are just learning. Just be the woman that you are. Until then, finish that tea. Yukiko worked hard to brew it, and I daresay that it's the best we've had in a long while."

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

"I will not attack them," the Emperor said. "There has been little conflict for centuries and I intend to keep it that way."

"Inutaisho-sama…" The man paused, hesitating. "I think that perhaps it is past the time of negotiation."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the man. This certainly wouldn't be the first time that his advisors had tried to pull him into conflict with the humans. He had half a mind to believe that they actually wanted there to be a break in the peace. They didn't have patience for the inferior beings and it was no doubt that they would rather just eradicate them.

That was the difference between him and his advisors. These humans lived within his lands—as far as he was concerned, it was his job to protect them, not start a war. He had worked himself to the bone to keep that peace for as long as he had. He wouldn't let it slip through his fingertips so easily. The humans would have to do something drastic to make him act against them.

Though, in light of recent events, that time might come far sooner than he wanted. His brow furrowed as he thought.

"Hiroki-san," he said. Another advisor to his left cocked his head to the side, listening. "I have put forth my best effort my entire reign to forge a trust with the humans. We need them as much as they need us. I will not sully that trust based on accusations of something that might not even exist—"

"Might not exist?" The interruption came from Shinji, Lord of the South. He was snake demon with a slithery personality and a predisposition towards violence. The man's red gaze regarded the emperor coolly. "You have seen the result of these weapons, just as we have. You still claim that they don't exist?"

"Of course not," Inutaisho responded. "I'm merely saying that we don't know who is behind such attacks."

Shinji snorted in disbelief. "It's _easy_ to see who has done this. You honestly think that our own kind would do this to ourselves?"

"I remember you once said that humans were too stupid to form even intelligent sentences. Now you are suggesting that not only have they developed these weapons, but now they are smart enough to use them? Such a diversion from your usual… opinions." The words were spoken benevolently, but his golden eyes stared the snake down like cold steel. Shinji didn't answer and sat back in his chair, effectively ending the conversation.

"I am not ignoring the fact that we have a problem," the Emperor continued. "We will surely investigate it, but to lash out immediately with violence… that is the very image that I have been keen on avoiding."

"I remember you once said, 'Things are not always as they seem'." It was his wife that had spoken, her quiet voice cutting through the room. All eyes turned to her. She sat on the high-backed throne next to him, her beautiful silk kimono reflecting her high-born and opulent taste. Her long white hair was swept into an ornate up-do, braided and coiled, held with jade combs.

"Husband," she continued, her voice as smooth as silk, "I fear that this alliance that you have the humans is starting to crumble away. It should not be surprising, it was always… tentative at best. And yet, you hold onto this ideal that it will work when it clearly has not."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at her. He valued himself a patient man, but he could _not_ bring himself to be patient with this particular woman. "Wife," he said sternly, "My values have kept this kingdom from war for more than a century. Humans are to be our allies."

"We are _far_ too different. Humans were made to be ruled and conquered."

He sighed, tired of repeating himself. Over the decades, he had learned that his people often did not listen the first time around. Or the tenth, it seemed, and it was becoming exhausting. The lady held a disdain of humans strong enough for him to watch the select few that worked within the palace carefully. While he doubted she would outright attack one under his nose, he had always taken precaution, just in case. He was not surprised that she was so opposed to his position, in the lightest.

"You have seen the damage caused by these new weapons," his wife said in a subtle reminder.

He frowned wearily, knowing that he couldn't counter the statement. While there _had_ been peace, there had still been skirmishes in his land between humans and youkai. Especially on the outskirts, where his influence wasn't as strong as it was closer to his palace. Recently though, a regiment of his troops had returned from routing such a fight, gravely wounded by humans. Large, gaping holes left behind by metal balls and seared flesh that burned and refused to heal. He couldn't deny the destructive power these _rifles_ had, even to youkai. It was an extremely disconcerting thought.

"Our troops have been cautioned," he finally replied.

His wife regarded him with an icy gaze. "Caution will not bring back those we have already lost. Husband, if we do nothing, they _will_ attack."

"Are you so scared of them, that you think they might win?" He asked her.

She blinked in surprise at the question, her lips turning into a scowl. "No, that is not my concern."

"Then we will wait." The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it. Inutaisho steepled his fingers together in thought, his brow furrowing deeply. Finally he said, "If they make a move upon us… we will be forced to act. Until then, however, I would rather avoid conflict. We will watch them carefully and see what happens."

Murmurs filled the room between his advisors, but no one spoke against him this time. Disapproval was evident on his wife's face, a severe line of dissatisfaction etched into her gaze. Her eyes glinted, knowing that he disagreed with her. And not for the first time, Inutaisho was glad that his decisions were absolute. To go against him warranted death. He wouldn't say that his reign was ironclad, but that threat alone made his peers far less likely to take action against him.

Still, he was certain that his so-called soft heart, was the only thing standing between them and the humans, in an all-out war.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oi, back here with another chapter! I have a few written, and more planned out. I'd like to keep an actual posting schedule this time around, so let's see if I can keep it up! I haven't decided what day yet, but I'll keep everyone posted. In the meantime, I'm going to go ahead and post the second chapter, so maybe I can garner some followers. :D **

**I know I said that this story isn't Rin/Sesshoumaru anymore, and that's not REALLY true. It kind of will be. I don't want to give away too much though, for fear of spoiling the fun stuff! So you peeps will just have to wait and see. :P **

**I proof-read this chapter... kind of. If you see a mistake somewhere, message me and I'll fix it. I'm sure there are some and I'll re-read it later and smack myself in the face. On another note, DO keep in mind that this IS AU. This is not an existing universe anywhere. While there are cultural aspects that seem plucked right out history... its merely inspired. If anyone has any questions about characters, setting, etc, don't hesitate to ask! I'd love to explain more and more about this world to you. **

**In any case, read and review! Enjoy!**

**2**

_A chuckle floated through the air, amused. "No Rin, like this. Turn your wrist over, but keep a firm grip." Kouga watched as the girl tried to copy the motion, quickly becoming frustrated when the sword wobbled in her fingertips. He reached out and caught her wrist lightly in his hand. He turned it over and repositioned her grip around the wooden sword. Moving it back and forth, he showed her the proper movement again. _

"_The loose wrist allows the sword to float effortlessly through the air. It is an extension of your arm—not a separate piece." He let go of her and stepped back, picking up his own blade. _

_He slashed forward, before slowing and rolling his wrist, showing her the fluid movement. Her eyes widened as she watched him. Slowly, she held the wooden sword firmly and tried to replicate the motion. Her movements were sloppy, and the sword was heavy and awkward in her hand. She huffed in frustration. _

_Kouga laughed lightly and moved to gently correct her position once more. The girl was barely seven, but he felt that she was old enough to learn the basics. And he had to hand it to her—she was focused when she wasn't letting it get the best of her. She held the sword with confidence, even if she couldn't see it. Still, her stance was slightly off and she lacked the strength to hold the blade out before her. But Kouga knew that she would learn, and he felt that he had the patience to teach her. He adjusted her stance once again, pulling her left leg to the side. Her weight shifted slightly and she found that it was easier to stand. _

_She pouted though and looked to him. "Kouga-san, I don't think that I can do this."_

"_Rin-chan, you just need practice." _

"_I'm not as strong as you!" _

_Her stubbornness was amusing and his lips twisted into a smile. He bent to his knee. Facing her on her level, he brushed away a bang from her sweaty forehead. "And how do you think that it was that I became this strong? Or did you think that I was born this way? Rin, it takes decades to gain the skill that I have. I know that you can do it."_

"_I don't have decades," the girl said with a frown. His smile faltered slightly, but he watched as she seemed to think over his words. Kouga reached out and adjusted her hands once more. _

"_And yet, we will still start now. Hold it like this, lightly. That's it." He pulled away and showed her once more how to roll her wrist. She copied the movement. It was far better than the first attempt and she smiled excitedly. Pride swelled in him as he mirrored the grin, asking her to repeat it. _

_She did so, again and again. _

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

"Father, you can't be serious."

Kouga winced at her tone. It was far too early in the morning to elicit the wrath of his daughter, but he would risk it. He wouldn't go as far to say that he was angry, but he took in her appearance and he could feel exasperation welling up within him. He said nothing, unsmiling as he gave her a stern gaze. Rin puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest in an extremely childish motion. She was _so_ stubborn when it came down to things. He supposed that he could be just as bad, when it came down to it.

"Rin," he said, his voice calm. There was irritation that wavered in his words, but it was more at the situation and not at the girl herself. He knew that she knew that. He had also known that she would react this way and put up a fight. "It's not proper to be parading around in… that," he said, waving a hand at her assemble.

She scowled at him. She sported a pair of simple riding trousers that cut off at her mid-calf, a belt slipped through the loops to help them stay on her slender frame. A crisp linen shirt hung on her loosely, tucked into the waistband of the pants. Her choice of footwear was the ugliest and dirtiest pair of boots he had ever seen in his life. He recognized the shirt easily as his, one that had gone missing a week prior. He wouldn't be surprised if the pants had also been claimed from a closet that wasn't hers.

"I'm decently covered," she sniffed.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Rin let out a long and exasperated sigh before slipping her hands into her waistband. Grabbing the hem of the shirt, she made the movement to yank it out and over her head, right there. Kouga leaned forward and caught her hand quickly, saying, "Rin, what on _Earth_ are you doing?"

"Well, do you want me to change, or not? Don something more 'proper'?" Her words were dramatically sarcastic and he grimaced slightly. So maybe he could have been less stern.

"I certainly didn't mean for you to change _here_," he said softly, trying to calm her down. She didn't honestly mean to strip to her underclothes, right there in the foyer, did she? That was something he really didn't want to see. A servant in the hallway, looked away from the two of them, shuffling by nervously. Rin finally let go of the hem in a dramatic flourish.

"I can't exactly practice with Ginta in a _dress_," she spat.

Kouga pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He would be patient, he would be patient, he _would_ be patient… It wasn't the clothing, to be honest. He knew the practicality behind her attire, but this was a sensitive time, and she certainly wasn't representing her best at the moment.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, actually," he said, taking command of the conversation. "I think that perhaps you should cut your practices to fewer a week." He braced himself for a lash back. Rin stared at him, astonished, likely thinking that he had gone mad. Normally, he would never have asked this of her. As a child, she had taken her lessons seriously, and even as an adult, she faithfully practiced.

Ginta certainly had the bruises to show it.

Kouga reached out, taking her hands in his gently. "Rin, what would happen if a guest were to see you wearing that?"

"Not much," she grumbled. "I'd pass by and be on my merry way."

He knew that now she was spouting nonsense to purely spite him. She saw his look of disproval and yanked her hands from his. Of course the type of guest he was referring to were the marriageable sort. The comment had put her instantly on edge. He wanted to apologize, to grab her hands back and squeeze them and to comfort her. But he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. Rin was an adult, far too old to be coddled. Even if it was hard for her to struggle with this, that struggle was something that she needed to overcome herself.

Even if it was taking far longer than he wanted.

"Father, don't take this away from me," she pleaded. She _never_ begged.

"I'm not," he said to her. She let out a long sigh and then dropped to the floor, leaning her back against the wall. He paused, regarding her for the moment. An odd place to sit, he had to admit. No doubt his wife would have a fit if she saw her sitting there on the floor. But his daughter was defeated and angry. He moved to sit next to her, grunting slightly at the hard wall against his back. But he was on her level again. She was always more rational when he didn't look down on her.

"Rin," he said, "I don't mean to take anything away from you, least of all _this_. I know it's the one thing you love the most."

"Then let me keep loving it," she said to him. "It's not like I parade around like this _all the time_."

She was right. For all her tomboyish qualities, she had taken to wearing kimono more often. It was more likely that she was afraid of what his wife would say, if she saw Rin wearing pants. At least, that's how it started. He knew that Rin had had a more delicate and feminine side—she just saved it for those that treated her with respect.

"You know that _I'm_ not the one who really has an issue with it," he finally said, and Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Mother."

"You might disagree with her, but her point is not without merits."

Rin let out a sigh. "I think that's the most frustrating part," she admitted. "I _know_ that I'm not the most proper woman but…" Even though she didn't finish her thought, Kouga nodded, understanding where it had been headed.

"Rin, do you even _want_ a family?"

She looked offended. "Of course! What woman doesn't?"

"Ah, you prove my point." Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You aren't a child, Rin. It's time for you to have a life of your own." If she waited any longer, it would be too late. He sat there and thought, how time had flown. It seemed as though just a week ago, she was a teenager, and before that, she was stumbling over learning how to hold a sword.

"You're thinking…" she said, but her voice dropped off. She wasn't stupid. She clearly could see his thoughts on his face.

He reached out and grasped her hand in his, slipping his fingers in between hers. He would do that when she was a child, because she liked how safe it had felt. As silly as it was, she still liked it, and he did too. This way, it was like she was eight again, and he could be her big, bad protector. Grown-up things didn't matter anymore.

"It will be hard enough for you to begin with, Rin," he finally said.

Most youkai weren't interested in a union with her, purely because she was a human. Humans were repulsed by the idea that she had been raised in the household of a youkai. Many thought that she had been poisoned by youkai influence. The few youkai that he had managed to court her, were more interested in her dowry—and his personal protection.

"It seems that marriage is trickier than politics," she finally said. Kouga had to smile at that. Suddenly, she turned to him. "Father, I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate—"

"Rin, stop," he cut in. This wouldn't be the first time that she had actually tried to thank him for everything he had done. Ridiculous. _Didn't she see_? Of _course_ he cared. He loved her. And of course he knew she appreciated it. She loved him too. And for all the love he had for her, she could be _so_ dense.

Abruptly, she stood from the floor, turning around and holding a hand out to her father. Kouga took it happily and she yanked, pulling him up. She made a show and dusted off his shoulders, causing him to smile.

"How about a compromise," she said to him. "One quick practice with Ginta and then I'll go change. From now on, I'll make sure that my practices don't coincide with our guests."

He tried to look down at her, but he realized that she was almost eye-level with him. When had she grown so? Wasn't it yesterday that she was wreaking havoc with… He suddenly felt old. "I can work with that," he answered." Holding out his elbow, he finished with, "Here, I'll walk you to the courtyard."

Rin slipped her arm through his and they left the house, and any insecurity that had been between them behind.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

"Ginta, purple suits you."

"Ah! Kouga-san, forgive this—I, er, I hadn't thought that—"

"Well, truth be told… I expected no less from my daughter."

Rin watched the exchange between the two men in amusement. Her father had stuck around to see her practice with Ginta. Elated, she might have pushed herself a little more than usual. Ginta sported a swollen eye and purple bruising around his cheek bone. She felt pride swell in her at her father's comment.

"However," her father continued, "it soon turned into something akin to a drunken barfight." Her chest deflated almost instantly and she pouted. She hadn't _meant_ to snag Ginta in the face, but he had punched back. After that, things just… happened. Her knuckles still stung at the memory. "Rin," he admonished.

She struck her nose in the air, intent on being flippant. "Well, it's not like I would know what drunken bar fight looks like."

"Rin, if you honestly think that you _haven't_ been to the tavern with a certain red-headed friend of yours—"

"Not to _drink_!" she defended, but her Father just gave her that _look_, and she felt herself crumble. "I might have… joined a dice game, or two," she finally admitted. Her father frowned slightly. "If you're going to get angry, get mad at _him_, not me."

"And when he returns home, he and I shall certainly have a _talk_," her father agreed.

Rin snorted. Her father's idea of a talk was something akin to beat-down in a back alley. "Still," she cut in, trying to change the subject, "ignoring the idea of where I gained such moves, you have to admit, I got him pretty good."

Kouga appraised Ginta, who in turn gave her a sly, amused wink and she stuck her tongue out at him. The swelling around his eye was already going down and the purple had faded into a sickly yellow. In a matter of minutes, he would look relatively normal again. "I suppose," her father finally admitted.

"Ah, Rin-chan packs quite the punch," Ginta said, tapping his cheek. "She would be a shoe-in for the army—" The look that her Father shot him made him stop halfway his sentence. "Or not," he finished quickly. He bent his head slightly in submission and her father snorted.

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As a child, the dream of enlisting had been a real one, but as she had gotten older, she had come to understand that humans were most certainly _not_ allowed. She would probably end up on the dinner plate of some youkai who didn't understand exactly who she was.

"It's not like they need me anyhow," she said, waving her hand at the thought.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Ginta said. "There have been reports—" He stopped dead again. Father was _glaring_ this time around. If Ginta had been a wolf at the moment, he would have been belly-up in apology.

Rin narrowed her eyes at the two men. "Reports of what?"

Ginta turned to face her, eyes wide. "Reports of attacks. Humans are resisting and there have been reports of a lot of youkai casualties. They say—"

"_Ginta!_" Her Father growled. Ginta bowed his head again, yelping slightly. Kouga's gaze softened slightly before he said, "Perhaps you should go clean up. You have blood on your arm." Sure enough he did. Rin felt guilty—she must have nicked him with her sword. She hadn't noticed. Still, Ginta only nodded and bowed, before turning and leaving them.

Her father didn't say anything, so she did. "Father, is this true?"

"Yes," he sighed, knowing that it was pointless to hide it anymore.

She bit her lip in thought. There had always been tension between the humans and youkai in the Empire, but as far as she knew, the Emperor had been successful in keeping a tight rein on relations. Perhaps his grip was slipping? "Youkai causalities," she repeated.

"I do believe that the reports are exaggerated," he said. "Surely, they are."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," she accused.

"And can you blame me?" Her father gave her a serious look. "I wasn't joking when I said this wasn't going to be easy. I wasn't speaking _only_ of our… personal issues."

"This is because I'm human," she said bluntly.

He sighed again. "I won't lie to you, Rin."

"How bad is it?"

"As I said, I do believe that the reports are exaggerated."

She harrumphed. "So you don't know."

"No, I don't." He held out his elbow and she slipped her arm through his without a thought. He patted her arm lightly. Reassuringly. It was a silent plea to _stop_ asking questions. Whatever the situation was, it made him uncomfortable. She frowned. "Rin-chan, stop making such a face. Everything will be alright. In the meantime, _do_ go take a shower." He paused, his nose wrinkling.

"Father!" she said, mock offended. Still, she let him lead her back to the house. Her father had deflected the conversation as much as he could, but it only made her worry more. No, she would figure out what was going on, it all depended on _who_ she asked. Her father might not be so forth coming… but she had her sources. She just had to wait until he came back home.

In the meantime, she would humor her father.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

The metal was lighter than the other rifles, but still awkward to hold. Kohaku frowned and said, "It's still too heavy." He handed it back. "The women will find it hard to use."

"I fail to see why you even employ women," the smith replied. His face was tan and leathery, heavily lined with age. His thick gray brows hung over his eyes and his brow furrowed as he wrapped the rifle into a length of cloth.

"I'd love to see you try and keep my sister off of the battle field," he said with amusement.

"Your sister is _insane_."

"Ah, this is true."

"You taijiya have a death wish," the man mumbled. "You aren't _actually_ planning on taking the capitol, are you?"

Kohaku shook his head. "Perhaps eventually… but to do so now really _would_ be a death wish." The old man only grunted, moving to grab a small hammer and a length of metal. He tapped along it lightly, testing the material. "Too long we've lived under the thumb of that youkai," Kohaku continued. "And what good is it? He's done nothing to help us humans."

The old man clicked his tongue in disagreement. "He could have wiped us out."

"Ginji—"

"Can you argue with that?" Ginji interrupted, holding up a hand. Kohaku snapped his mouth shut with a frown. The old man did have a point, even if he only half agreed. "They say that he has no desire to harm us and we're still here. He could have easily wiped us out."

"He's nothing but a wild dog," Kohaku spat, "one that could snap at any moment."

"You forget that he's ancient. He seems very patient, not to mention peaceful."

Kohaku frowned at Ginji. "You seem awfully peaceful, for a man who makes weapons his trade."

The old man shrugged. "Be there peace or war, someone will always need the steel. It's just a matter of who."

"Then you understand," Kohaku observed. "It's not that I don't want peace—that's the whole reason we are doing this. I would much rather ensure it now though, than to wait for that moment when they _do_ attack."

"Because if they did, you would lose."

Kohaku was quiet for a moment. "Every person has their own way of doing things. This is all that I know." And it was. He had trained as a Taijiya his entire life. We wasn't any good with politics, but he knew how to throw a sword around. If that was the only way he could protect his people, than he would.

Ginji watched him for a long moment, before setting his little hammer down. Leaning to the side, he pulled out another bundle. Unwrapping it, he revealed a different style of rifle, brighter and smaller than the last one. The metal was raw and unfinished. He held it out to the boy and said, "Try this one."

And Kohaku did. He took mock aim, checking the weight. It was far lighter than the previous one and better for the women. Some would still complain, but they would have to get accustomed to it. Even as a prototype, it was already a better choice. He set it back down. "I think this one will do fine," he said with a small smile."

Ginjia grunted. "They aren't as powerful," he admitted, "You can't pack as much powder into them, because there's less steel. Still, should do some damage anyhow."

"I trust the Lady has paid you?" Kohaku asked.

"For ten rifles now and ten more in a fortnight," he responded. He wrapped the rifle back up, tucking it away behind his other wares. "You'll get your damned steel, one way or another."

"The Lady thanks you, I'm sure."

"I'm sure she does." The old man grunted. "You know, some say you've never even _seen_ the lady."

"I don't need to see someone to accept their help," Kohaku defended, but he deflated a little when he saw Ginji's c raised brow. So maybe it wasn't the _smartest_ course of action, but they _really_ needed the funds. The Lady seemed to be on their side well enough. Finally, he shrugged indifferently. "Who cares? She fights for the same cause. If she's willing to supply the resistance, I'll accept it."

"You'll put yourself in an early grave, boy," Ginji warned.

"I'm already fated for that," Kohaku said sadly. Taijiya had short lifespans anyhow.

Ginji grunted again. "And your sister?"

Kohaku made a face. "Sango-chan has her own ideas on how to run the resistance."

"Hmm."

"We can't afford these rifles on our own. She's more wary, but she knows when to accept help." Kohaku paused. "Why do you care? You get paid one way or another."

It was Ginji's turn to shrug. "I don't much care for what you use them for." He paused. "What _are_ you planning on doing with these? Weren't the other models enough fire power?"

"Not for our next plan," Kohaku said with a mischievous smile. The old man gave him a questioning gaze, prompting him to continue. "This time, we attack them head on."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"_This is Shippou-kun," Kouga said to her. _

_Her gaze followed his hand to the young man standing before her. He had pale skin, but his cheeks were tanned and freckled by days in the sun. His bright blue eyes were full of mischief and boredom. He couldn't have been far into his teens, but Rin knew that there was something off. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight and she saw a furry fox tail, twitching slightly behind him. He was a youkai and undoubtedly far older than she had originally thought._

_A bored youkai at least, she had surmised, taking in his bland expression. He yawned. She cocked her head to the side as she watched him, unsure what to think. Kouga didn't seemed baffled by her silence. _

"_I have things to take care of, girl," he told her gently. She still hadn't told him her name. Two weeks, and she was fairly certain that he meant her no harm. Still, being brushed off stung a little and she frowned, feeling thrown away. Kouga's lips tightened and he bent to her level. Brushing her bangs from her forehead, he said, "You are not being sent away, girl." His voice was soft and kind. She liked it. "But, I cannot always be by your side. I have things that I must take care of. Shippou-kun will be your friend._

"_Baby-sitter, you mean," the fox said with a snort. Rin frowned even farther._

_Kouga took her chin in his fingertips, pulling her to look at him again. "Girl," he said once more. She trusted the wolf, but even that was hard. She wasn't sure that she was ready to trust others. "Shippou-kun will protect you, as I have. You have my word." _

_The wolf's reassurance quelled her fears slightly. If Kouga-san trusted the fox, then perhaps she should too. A small smile crept across her face. _

_Shippou watched the two of them carefully, his brows furrowed in interest. He had worked for Kouga-san for decades, but he had never seen him so soft. Oddly, it seemed to suit the old man. Kouga stood straight and held his hand over Rin's head for a moment, before patting it awkwardly. With one last smile, he turned and headed down the path, back towards his home. _

_The girl stared at Shippou and she stared back. They stood like that for a long moment, before she got over her hesitation and took a step towards him. Curious, he knelt to her level. She couldn't have been more than five, he considered. Or she was small for her age, which considering the malnutrition many humans faced, wouldn't have surprised him much. Her eyes held wisdom though, and he could see a curiosity that rivaled his own. _

_And Rin thought the fox boy to be interesting, watching him closely as he watched her. His bright blue eyes regarded her without disgust. Kouga-san _had_ said that the boy would protect her. _

"_Does he always call you 'girl'?" he finally asked, surprising her. Of all the questions to ask, that was the one he did. She hesitated before nodding. "Odd thing to call you, isn't it," he continued. Rin said nothing, only giving him a somber stare that almost broke his heart._

"_You don't need a protector, do you?" he asked. She didn't know how to respond. Kouga-san protected her, even if she didn't understand exactly why. "How about this," he continued, "I'll be your big brother instead?" _

_That idea suited her, she decided. Rin had always wanted a brother. She had nothing anymore, so she would take everything that she could. Shippou-kun was smiling softly at her, just a slight quirk of the lips, but it was nice and genuine. So unlike what she would have thought. She had grown up fearing these creatures. She smiled and he stood to his full height, holding his hand out. _

_She took it, linking her fingers between his. He had claws, but he was careful not to scratch her. _

_Finally, she said, "Rin." He blinked at her in surprise at her voice. "I am called Rin," she clarified. _

"_Rin," he repeated, tasting the name on his lips. It suited her. "Well then, let's go cause some mischief, eh?"_

_Her only response was the tight squeeze she gave his hand as he pulled her towards the courtyard. _

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

"Shippou-kun!"

Rin smiled brightly at the youkai before her. Standing a head taller than her, he returned the smile brightly. His red hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and his freckles stood out against his pale skin. She pulled him into a tight hug and he squeezed her back before pulling away. She had missed him dearly in the months he had been gone. While his absences weren't new to her, he had been gone almost half a year, and that was the longest trip he had ever taken by far. He held her at an arm's length, looking her over.

"I swear kid; you grow a foot every damn time that I see you," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

She playfully swatted him on the arm, used to his playful teasing. "It's only been a few months!"

A crooked smile worked its way onto his face. "I meant to be back sooner, truly."

"Oh? I was starting to think that I had scared you off."

"Scared me off? Never. Besides, I can't let you torment Ginta on all your own… Are we going to stand here, or head to your home?"

"I can't go very far with you holding onto me like that, Shippou-kun."

He let go of her arms, his cheeks tinting sheepishly. Rin thought nothing of it and took the opportunity to laugh. "Ah, sorry," he managed, turning slightly so his arm was held out his arm to her. She slipped hers through it without a thought and they started walking along the path towards her home.

"So, what grand adventure did my father send you on this time?" Rin asked.

Shippou made a face. "You of all people know that your father doesn't send me on _adventures,_ Rin-chan. I was only doing his dirty work."

"Enlighten me," she said. "I'm truly curious."

He reached over and squeezed her arm with his free hand. "I know you are, and just like always, you will remain curious."

"But—"

"Ah-ah," Shippou admonished. "Your father has his rules."

Rin pouted. Shippou-kun was always getting sent off to do this and that for her father, and she really never knew what that actually entailed. She knew that he was something akin to a messenger, but sometimes he would come back with bruises, or injuries that would take a while to heal. He was a fighter and could hold his own, but the idea that his work put him in danger sometimes irked her. Especially since she didn't know exactly it was that he _did._

And she knew that Shippou-kun was _dying_ to tell her, but as he had blandly stated, her father had rules. Kouga-san didn't want her involved in whatever politics he was. Maybe it was because she was his daughter, but she was sure that it was because she was human. That always seemed to make things tricky.

"Rin-chan, if you think any harder, that crease in your forehead will become a permanent wrinkle." She snapped back to attention at his voice, facing him. They had paused in their walk back to her home and she hadn't even noticed. "What is it?" he continued, his lighthearted tone turning into something more serious.

"I'm only worried about you, Shippou-kun."

"Rin-chan, there's no need for that."

"You were gone for almost half a year!" she said. He pursed his lips slightly, unable to meet her gaze. He did that, when he was uncomfortable telling her something. Or when he was lying. She knew that he found it hard to keep things from her and it was because they were so close. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"How bad is _what_?"

"I don't know, whatever it is you're involved with!"

Shippou sighed, letting his head fall back and his face tilt skyward. "I'm _not_ involved in anything." Rin glared at him and he relented, the tiniest bit. "I'm not!"

"And yet—"

"I was only running errands for your father," he interrupted, holding his hand up to stop her. "A message here and there, picking up this and that. Keeping my ears open. Rin-chan, you know that this is what I do."

"I also know that it's not _only_ what you do."

Shippou let out a frustrated sigh, dragging his hand down his face. "Rin," he said, dropping the honorific in his irritation, "I didn't come meet you, only to _argue_ with you."

It was Rin's turn to let out a sigh and she backed off. Her temper could get the best of her, especially when it concerned things she cared about. Or a person, as this particular instance involved. She had missed him dearly and she knew he missed her. She couldn't fathom what was so important that it would keep him away for _so_ long.

There were two options. One was that he truly was _extremely_ busy. Even then, though, he would usually find a bit of time to break away and at least stop by for lunch. Or something. The other option was that whatever it was, was dangerous. And if he had been trying to protect her father, or even her, that only meant it could be one thing.

"Then it must deal with those humans," she finally said. "The ones that are resisting." Shippou didn't seem remotely surprised at her deduction. "How bad is it?"

"I've only heard rumors," he admitted uncomfortably.

"You and Ginta-san both, then." They began walking again until they reached the courtyard just south of her home. He paused and she fell back, looking at him curiously. He pulled his arm from hers and turned to her fully.

"Rin-chan," he said, his tone far more severe than she was used to hearing, "You speak so lightly of these rumors. You shouldn't."

"I'm not speaking lightly of _anything_—"

"Rin," he said again, his tone more forceful. She quieted. "You don't understand. Things can get bad. They _will_ get bad."

The severity of his tone worried her. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"It has _everything_ to do with you, and you _know_ why. You always manage to get yourself involved. This time, don't. Stay out of it."

"Shippou-kun, you aren't making sense. Get involved in _what_?"

"This is youkai business," he finally said.

It was like a smack to the face. She didn't really know how to reply, so she frowned. Shippou rarely mentioned her humanity. She knew that it bothered him, even if she didn't know _why_. And who was he to tell her to stay out of things, when he was just as guilty as getting himself involved! They were two peas in a pod and they both had a penchant for sticking their heads where they weren't wanted. She and Shippou had gotten into heaps of trouble throughout her life—he was calling the kettle black.

Still… she couldn't ignore the edge in his tone and the stern look of his face. He was always cheerful and full of energy, but now that she was looking at him closer, she could see the weariness on his face and the lines around his eyes. He suddenly looked his age, not like the light-hearted kitsune she usually wreaked havoc with.

He must have sensed her distress. He took her elbow in his fingers lightly and said, "I'm only telling you to be careful."

"I know," she responded quietly before pulling her arm from his grip. They stood there in an awkward silence.

Shippou rubbed the back of his head and said, "Come on, let's go home."

They resumed their course, Shippou starting up a mindless chatter in an effort to distract her. Some silly little story about something that happened on his latest adventure, but it didn't work. All she could hear was the sternness in his words and how his blue eyes pierced her with pleading.

_This is youkai business_.

He _knew_ that the phrase would annoy her and anger her. He _knew_ that pointing out just how human she was would make her think twice. He had deflected her. She wasn't sure why.

She frowned even deeper as they walked on.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Shippou made the perfect messenger. He was suave and friendly, but he knew when to hold his tongue. He seemed meek and feeble, but he could easily take care of himself, especially when it came to getting himself out of trouble. Despite his carefree nature and youthful appearance, he had been a fixture in Kouga's household for decades. The wolf honestly couldn't even remember how he had come about the boy, only that he had always been there with unwavering loyalty.

He was also the _only_ person on the staff that Rin remotely tolerated. And he had to give it to Shippou—his daughter was notoriously difficult to please. And yet, not only was he able to put up with her, he genuinely cared about her. Perhaps he cared a bit too much. That was something that he and the boy needed to have a talk about.

When Shippou walked into his office that day, he was his usual cheerful self, but it was a little bit strained. Kouga watched him carefully—something was off. Shippou must have noticed the appraising look, because the boy started off with, "Rin and I have already had a disagreement today."

"Ah," Kouga said with a nod. They didn't have spats often, but when they did, both would be miserable for the entire day, if not more. It usually boiled down to whomever got lonely enough to apologize first. "About what?"

Shippou shrugged nonchalantly before dropping into the chair before the desk. "The usual. She's sticking her nose into things she shouldn't."

"She is?"

"Well, she will. You and I _both_ know that's her special talent."

"You're just as guilty," Kouga reminded him.

Shippou winced slightly. "True, but at least it's my _job_."

"Speaking of that, what exactly did you find? You were gone for quite a while."

The fox let out a long sigh. "I got caught up in the Western Dreadwylde. Let me tell you, Harpies certainly don't like foxes. I had to give up something very precious to them as distraction. I mean, I like shiny things as much as the next person, but really—"

"Shippou."

"Ah, right. Anyhow, once I got myself out of that mess, I finally got around to picking up your taxes."

"And I'm sure there were no troubles?"

Shippou winced again. "Well, I had a bit of trouble when I reached the Taijiya Village."

Kouga frowned. "I know that are terms are very strained, but they've never done us ill will. And I've left them alone, just as we agreed."

"They've become a foothold for this new resistance that's sprouting up, apparently."

Kouga was silent for a moment before he said, "So those rumors are true, then."

"It seems so," Shippou said with a nod. "They paid the taxes they were supposed to, but I _really_ had to convince them. They won't be so compliant for much longer. I was never a fan of Haku, but at least he treated us with a modicum of respect when he was Chief."

"It was his son that gave you trouble, then?"

Shippou shook his head. "No, it was his daughter. His son was the one who gave me the money and told me to leave. His wench of a sister attacked me with that damned weapon of hers."

Kouga wished he could be surprised, but he wasn't. They were on a tentative peace agreement with the Taijiya Village. He let them kill whom they needed, as long as they stayed away from more intelligent youkai. In return, they paid a small tax, like the rest of the villages in his lands. The former chieftan had seemingly respected him, but his son seemed more wary.

To hear now that they were actively involved in this resistance sprouting up… it was cause for concern. He would have alert the Emperor of his findings.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in a bit of pain."

Shippou frowned. The boy had been trying to hide it, but he had grimaced slightly when he had sat down. The boy waved the thought away. "Just a bruised rib, nothing too terrible. If they didn't use youkai bones for weapons, they wouldn't have even the slightest chance."

"I assume you don't want Rin to know."

"That would be appreciated."

Kouga nodded. Shippou hated showing weakness in front of Rin. The boy saw it as his job to worry over his daughter, not the other way around. "This news is disturbing, though," he finally said. "I had only heard the rumors, but if these humans truly wish to rise against the Empire…"

"Do you think it will lead to War?"

"I am unsure," Kouga said truthfully. "In any other circumstance, no, but with these_ rifles_…" Shippou shuddered at the mention of them. "Have you heard rumors of these?"

"Rumors? I've seen the damage that they do."

"Oh? How exaggerated are the claims?"

Shippou didn't respond immediately. Finally, he said, "There is no exaggeration. The wounds caused by rifles are serious. Often lethal, in many cases. If I were to be struck by one, I don't know what would happen."

Kouga absorbed this information. "Then perhaps War is far closer than we fear. While it is true Inutaisho-sama has a soft spot for humans, he will not tolerate a threat like this. No, I would say that War is imminent."

Concern fell over Shippou's face like a shadow. "Then I will gather more information where I can. I know that I just got back, but—"

"No," Kouga interjected, "Stay here with Rin." He caught Shippou's questioning glance. "She doesn't even have to try—trouble will find her. Keep her out of it."

"Surely Rin-chan can handle herself—"

"I have no doubt about that, however… human-youkai relations are wearing thinner and thinner. Her being in my household alone is dangerous enough. I couldn't bear it if she got harmed." He gave Shippou a cool look. "I know you couldn't bear it either."

Shippou hesitantly nodded. "I will do my best, Kouga-san."

"You better. Now, I have another matter that I wish to talk to you about."

"Sir?"

"I have it on good authority that you've been taking my dear daughter to a certain local tavern…"

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

When Rin saw Shippou later that day in the Parlor, he sported a bright, purple bruise on the side of his face. She was instantly at his side, fretting about like a mother hen, and he had to push her off of him.

"Rin-chan," he told her, grasping her arm gently, "I'm fine."

"You certainly don't _look_ fine. You go and report to my father, only to come back with _that_!"

"Rin-chan—"

"I won't tolerate this! I don't care if he was worried, or if you were late, or if the news was bad—which if that's the case, he certainly should have _hit_ you—"

"Rin-chan—"

"Really, what is that old man thinking? I'm the only person that can beat you around! You'll have this for days."

"Rin!" he hissed. She stopped fretting and looked at him. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh, followed by that crooked smile she loved to see. He understood her concern, but really it was unfounded. It _was_ his fault he'd been hit upside the head. "I'm _fine_." She only glared at him. "Really."

Her eyes flickered back and forth from his eyes and the bruise on his face, and he instantly felt guilty. He didn't want to admit _why_ he had been inflicted such a wound, and even if he did, it would probably make her angrier. She reached out and her fingers brushed alongside the bruise lightly. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch—no, there were lines that he wouldn't cross. That he _couldn't._ Kouga-san had made that painfully clear.

He reached up and grabbed her hand. "I've overstepped my boundaries, it seems," he said to her. She cocked her head to the side, confused. He sighed and looked away. It was hard to keep _anything_ from the girl. The worst part? _She didn't even notice_. He had long since realized that she could be very dense, given the opportunity.

"Taking you to the tavern," he finally said. "You're father was _none_ too pleased."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly.

Instantly he could smell the regret on her. While he _had_ taken her to the tavern, it was only after she pestered and pestered him to do so. At first, he'd be staunchly against it to the point where he was sure Kouga-san would have been proud. But then Rin flashed those big, brown eyes at him, her bottom lip wavering just the tiniest bit...

He had caved so hard and so fast, it wasn't even funny. The girl had him wrapped around her fingertip, _and she had no idea_. Or at least, if she did, she did very well at hiding it.

"I should go talk to him," she finally said.

"If you really wish too."

"I wasn't harmed," she said defensively. "Really though, it as nothing to strike you over. It was my fault, I should be the one with a bruise."

He frowned at her. Such nonsense that she was spouting. "Rin-chan, he would _never_ hit you."

"Just as he should never hit you!"

He sighed. This was hard to explain. Finally, he settled with, "Consider it a bruise well worth it."

She looked at him for a long moment, like she was trying to figure out something. He gazed back, enjoying the way her nose wrinkled slightly as she thought hard. "Shippou-kun," she finally said.

"Hm?"

"Can you let go of my hand?"

He dropped it as soon as she mentioned it, mentally berating himself. She only smiled though, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, she patted his un-bruised cheek lightly. "I'll go talk to Father. I can at least try and get an apology out of him."

Shippou wanted to tell her that the tavern excursion was only _part_ of the reason Kouga-san had gotten physical with him. But he couldn't bear to tell her the other reason, because it would admit things he could barely admit to himself, let alone her. Thankfully, she stood from the couch before he could respond and headed for the entryway.

She paused in the doorframe, her hand resting lightly on it as she looked back. "Shippou-kun," she said, "I'm sorry."

Apologies from her were few and far between. Usually, he was the one to admit defeat first, but then again… those big, brown eyes were _impossible_ to win against. "For what?" he finally asked.

"For getting angry earlier. I… I know why you're doing what you're doing. You've done nothing wrong."

"Rin-chan, it's okay."

"If it was, I wouldn't feel so guilty." She shuffled her feet slightly before leaving the room to find her Father. He stared at the doorway for a long time before he moved. While his cheek throbbed, he had two broken ribs that were bothering him more. Luckily, Rin hadn't pushed him around or back against the couch, or anything like that. She wouldn't be happy to see him injured.

Why did she have to care so much? It certainly didn't help his situation any. He pulled himself from the couch with a grunt.

_Shippou-kun_, Kouga-san had said to him, _I see you as a son, almost. Don't think I don't care for you. That being said, there are some things that I cannot give to you. Please understand this_.

Shippou sighed, looking to the doorway again. He could still smell cherry blossoms floating through the air. He had told Kouga-san that he understood. He had said that he would deal with it. And he had, for so long it seemed, but it was getting harder.

_I wouldn't feel so guilty_, she had told him.

He felt just as guilty, but for an entirely different reason.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The night was dark as pitch, the air stifling hot. Kohaku shifted uncomfortably, sticking his finger into his collar. The cloth stuck to his skin in the humidity and he peeled it away slowly. It didn't offer much relief.

"Patience, brother," a voice said to his right. He turned to find his sister there. She wore a skin tight taijiya outfit, similar to his and her dark hair was tied back into a tail high on her head. Her boomerang, _Hiraikotsu_, was slung over her shoulder, her fingers gripped tightly around the leather handle. She leaned forward and looked down, a feral grin wide on her face.

Shiba lay before them, having gone to sleep for the night. Huts both large and small dotted the plain, their thatched roofs illuminated by the moon.

"Are they ready?" Kohaku asked, ignoring her chastisement. Not for the first time, he hesitated, wondering if this was the right course of action. Immediately, his thoughts went to his father. No doubt the old man was rolling around in his grave. He certainly would have been, after the fox youkai had made his bi-monthly visit to the village. His sister had outright attacked him, not caring much for the tentative peace they held with the Wolf Lord.

He bit his lip in indecision. His father had long told him that Kouga-san was decent, as far as youkai went. He didn't bother them too much. Still, the hold that his kind had on humans was stifling. They couldn't bear it for much longer. His brow furrowed. No, things had to change, that was for certain.

His sister said something, but he missed it. "What?" he whispered.

She let out a derisive snort, annoyed, but repeated herself anyway. "Yes," she hissed, "but it isn't the right time yet." She looked up at the moon, judging its spot in the sky. "Just a little bit longer."

"We can't afford to be wrong," Kohaku warned her. His sister was the best tracker that they had. If he had to put faith in anyone for a coup, it would be her.

"Have faith in our men," she said sharply.

"We're risking a lot here," he whispered back, a subtle reminder to keep a check on her temper. When angered, she tended to yell. Loudly.

Her eyes narrowed. "We have the rifles," she said, "_you_ insisted on them."

He knew that his sister was set in her ways and didn't really trust the gun powder. Too volatile, she had warned him. Too easy to back fire. Still, without it, they didn't have much of a chance. Without them, this plan wouldn't work.

"If we succeed in taking this village, we'll be in a brilliant spot." He turned his attention back to the village; it was better to let the argument drop when it came to Sango. She was the most stubborn person he knew and she would not let him have the last word. This was hardly the time for a squabble.

Thankfully, she only nodded in agreement, a rare thing.

The village of Shiba was a mixed territory, where youkai and humans intermingled. It had been established as a bit of an experiment by the Emperor, but had flourished throughout the years as a foothold for the capitol. It had some of the most fertile lands around, supplying the castle directly with numerous crops. Natural barriers surrounded it on three sides, making it a hard place to attack. Not that many had ever tried. They really were taking a risk.

Kohaku glanced at his sister again. "Do you think this will drive him to attack?"

Sango knew that he meant the Emperor. "No," she said, "but I think it will make him take us seriously. Right now, he doesn't give a shit about what we do. He'll realize that we aren't playing around, nor are we merely _bored_."

That had been a common accusation flying around, as of late.

"The man isn't stupid," Kohaku said dryly. "Surely he knows we're a serious threat."

"And yet, he has done nothing."

"That man is more stubborn than you, when it comes to what he wants. Honestly, I don't know exactly _what_ he wants."

Still, his sister was less focused on the political side of things and far more on the youkai themselves. For her, to be a youkai was to be evil, and evil needed to be destroyed. It wasn't so black and white for him, but he did agree that as long as the youkai had control of Nippon, humans would never have peace.

Sango laughed bitterly, interrupting his thoughts. "For all we know, he's just waiting to attack _us_." She paused, shifting the weight of her boomerang and looked up into the sky again. Taking her hand from the grip of her weapon, she brought up her mask and tied it around her face. Kohaku did the same, shifting the piece around until it sat comfortably on his nose. They had been forged from the bones of their slain enemies. Not only poetic, but nearly unbreakable.

"Come," Sango said, her voice muffled by the mask. "It's time." She hefted her boomerang onto her shoulder with ease and ran down the hill deftly. Kohaku followed her, letting out a shrill whistle from his lips. The signal; their men would follow them.

Come morning, there would be nothing of Shiba left.

* * *

**A/N: A few notes to leave everyone with. **

**-I actually meant to get this up last week. My beta has had it for longer, but we've both been so busy with life, she hasn't gotten it back to me. I work full-time, so it's hard for me to come home and have the drive to write. In any event, I went ahead and posted it anyhow, so if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, sorry!**

**-A common question I get asked in email, and through those who read it off site, is how I came up with the idea of this story. Truth be told, I dreamt it. Of course when I did, it had a heavy Rin/Sess influence because I had just read literally every story with that pairing on the site. It has since evolved from something so singular, to something with far more substance. **

**Thanks to my three reviewers, Gingersnaps, Taraah36 and the nameless Guest. It's amazing how something as little as a few words of encouragement mean the world. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"_Are you sure he's going to come this way?"_

"_Every day at noon, like clockwork. He can't help but have his mid-morning tea with the Lady Yukiko." Shippou-kun smirked at Rin._

"_Yukiko?" she asked, her nose scrunching up at the thought. The cat demon was tough as nails and a tongue just as sharp. More than once, she had swatted Rin's behind when she had behaved less than desirably. She had complained to her mother, since the woman was her handmaiden, but she had said to take it up with her father. Rin took it up with him, but he would glance at her, over whatever report he was reading, and shrug. _

"_Character," he had told her, "that's what builds it, and it will build you. You don't want to be swatted? Behave." And that's what he would leave it out. The idea annoyed the girl. Provided Yukiko had never swatted her particularly hard, but they did sting enough to get the point across. But that was the point, she supposed. She brought her attention back to the road below them and Shippou-kun who sat next to her, who was watching her curiously._

"_You'll understand when you're older," he said with a laugh._

_Rin hated that answer. She didn't want to know later, she wanted to know then and there. "Whatever," she muttered, knowing full-well that he still heard her. Lately, that had been his answer to everything. And even though she was only eleven, and he was far older than he cared to admit, it really irritated her. There was a reason she asked Shippou-kun these things and not her father. Prehaps putting faith in her friend had been a bad idea._

"_What matters now is that he have a bucket of water, a bag of flour and way too much time on our hands," he finally said. His lips twisted into a mischievous grin, fangs glinting in the sunlight. Rin grinned back, scrambling closer to the edge of the rooftop. _

_They had climbed a ladder to the top of the servant's quarters. Ginta had afternoon tea with Yukiko (for only the Gods knew what reason), every day at precisely noon. They only had to wait for the right moment. Before long, the wolf demon came striding down the beaten path, just as Shippou-kun had promised. As he got closer, they ducked back a bit; he would see them if he looked up. The fox lifted a finger to his lips, telling Rin to keep quiet and she nodded. _

_Ginta knocked on the door below them and Shippou-kun leaned over to take a quick peek. Rin followed suit carefully, resting her chin on the endge of the rooftop. Yukiko opened the door and stepped out, the two exchanging a few words. It was two quiet for her to hear, but Shippou-kun let out a soft snort before he pulled back, amused at whatever it was he had heard. He caught her questioning gaze and waved it off._

"_Nothing important," he mouthed before pointing to the bucket of water._

_Rin grasped it in her hands; it was a lot lighter than the flour sack was. She watched his face as he mouthed a count down._

_Three… She leaned forward slightly, peeking over the edge. Ginta and Yukiko were absorbed in whatever it was they were talking about._

_Two… Rin glanced at Shippou-kun again, but he was already hefting the flour sack onto his shoulder. Her fingers tightened around the handle of the pail, bringing it closer to the edge of the rooftop. _

_One! Quickly, she tipped over the bucket and dumped a few gallons of water onto the unsuspecting duo below. Yukiko shrieked in surprise and Ginta slipped and fell flat on his behind. Shippou followed suit and dumped out the contents of the flour bag over them with surprising speed. The couple was powdered in it, looking like some sort of odd spirits. Yukiko looked up, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as she shrieked a curse at them. Ginta grabbed her arm, stopping her from climbing to the roof herself. _

"_Well, let's take that as our cue, eh?" Shippou-kun said, bending down to one knee. Rin scrambled onto his back and he stood, hooking his arms around her legs. He leapt from the roof and her legs tightened around his waist as he ran as fast as he could, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they got caught._

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Blood hung heavily in the air, thick and cloying. The tall youkai stood there, casting his cold gaze across what was left of the village. His nose twitched, irritated. He smelled blood and sweat, and worse of all—_humans_, with their flowery scent of decay. It reminded him of over ripened fruit, positively nauseating. He resisted the urge to pinch his nose. That would _certainly_ be unbecoming of a person his rank.

Sesshoumaru was more than mildly annoyed. A mighty youkai such as himself, reduced to cleaning up such a mess—who would have thought. If not for his father's serious tone when he had told him to set out, he would have thought it a joke. This was a complete and utter waste of his time.

And yet, there he was, staring out at the dismal remains. He cursed his father as the _one_ person he could never disobey.

He moved his hand and held it aloft in front of him, palm down. Youki crackled at his fingertips and the raw energy spread out, making a net. He didn't usually use his abilities as such, but it had its uses. It passed over the village, seeking out and sensing. His eyes were unfocused as he felt. There were a few weak pulses of other beings, mostly youkai, but nothing substantial. He pulled the power back, the energy crackling again before dissipating.

He sighed, bracing himself for what would come next. "Jaken," he said. It had taken him centuries to perfect the cold and disinterested tone. "Report."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a voice squeaked behind him. He did not turn to look at him, although a twitch of irritation tightened his lips. It was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. His father had sent the toad along, much to his displeasure, under the guise that he _might_ need help. What the little urchin could possibly help him with, he couldn't fathom. More likely his father had sent him along to keep an eye on _him_, not the situation. It certainly wouldn't be a first.

Still, as challenged as the toad often seemed, he wasn't completely useless.

The imp stuttered over his name slightly, bowing deeply. "It seems that the village has fallen prey to the Human Resistance," he finally managed. He gripped his two-headed staff so tightly, that his knuckles were white.

_Obvious_ information. "This Sesshoumaru knows this," he responded quietly. There was a chill in his voice that made Jaken tremble slightly. His patience with the imp was wearing thin.

"This village was home to both youkai and humans, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, immensely flustered. "There are a few youkai that are still alive… but they will not last long. They have grievous wounds."

"Caused by…_rifles_?" he pondered allowed, more to himself. That interested him the slightest. The idea that a weapon could cause his kind so much harm… he wasn't particularly scared by it, but it was certainly intriguing. To his displeasure though, the toad answered.

"It seems so, milord." Jaken paused, hesitant. "What is it you will do?"

"Nothing."

"N-nothing?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken. "I was sent here to investigate, not to save anyone. It is nothing but their own fault. They are of no use to us now. Kill them."

"B-but… milord!"

"You dare question this Sesshoumaru?" he snapped, his hand tightening in annoyance. The audacity of this cretin! It was astounding that he didn't lop the creature's head off right then and there… It would anger his father though. It was the imp's lucky day.

"No, your grace!" Jaken squeaked, bowing deeply. He turned on his heel and left his presence.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the desiccation that lay before him, his nose wrinkling in distaste. There really _wasn't_ anything left behind, other than piles of rubble and burning, scorched wood. If this had been a purely human village, he would have cared less. Even then, he didn't care much to begin with.

But Shiba village had been mixed, and the few survivors were already on their way to death—be it from his order or not. The idea that the Resistance could cause such damage... Did they really think they had much of a chance? Even with their fire power, his father was a whole different entity, a god almost.

An image of a land ruled by humans filled his head and he almost felt physically ill.

What a nonsensical thought. Utterly outrageous and he was angry with himself for even thinking it. Still… caution was necessary. It seemed that these humans were far more serious than anyone had ever thought, and loathe he was to admit it, their threat wasn't a small one.

He let out an uncharacteristic sigh before turning away from the scene.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

The next few days passed by at an antagonizing pace. Even with Shippou-kun there to cause mischief with, Rin found herself alone and bored for most of the time. She blew a heavy sigh, her breath fluffing up her bangs. Not to mention it was _hot_.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, squinting against the sun. Finally, Shippou-kun came into view, leaning over her. He was upside down, but she could still see the crooked smile on his face.

"What a place for you to be laying, Rin-chan."

She pouted. "What, in the grass? I lay in the grass all the time!"

"Hm, I wonder…" He reached down and plucked something from her hair. He held up a blade of grass, shaking it at her. "Oh, just a leaf. I thought for a second that your hair might be turning into—"

"Shippou-kun!"

But he only laughed, dropping to the ground beside her. She sat up, frowning slightly. Even after all these years, he still teased her so! It wasn't like she _never_ napped outside. In fact, this place had been a favorite of hers forever. It was a little patch of green, near the courtyard in the gardens. She could see her home, but she was just hidden enough to have privacy, if she didn't want to be found. It had been her and Shippou-kun's secret place ever since she was a child.

"I only tease, Rin-chan," he said with a chuckle.

"Hmph, I know." She crossed her arms as she watched him lean back against a tree trunk. The bruise around his eye had faded, but she could still see a hint of yellow. She had questioned her father about it, but he had only shrugged, saying that it was a punishment well deserved. And worst of all, Shippou hadn't seemed bothered by it either!

Either she was going crazy, or she was surrounded by idiots. Still, she was relieved that it had healed quickly. He still walked a little stiff however and she fully intended on investigating whether or not that had been residual from his talk with her father as well.

"I hear you scared off another Lord," he said though, before she could.

She had been slightly caught off guard by the sudden topic. "Well, I didn't really _scare_ him off."

"Ah well, I heard—" He paused, thinking. "Actually, I suppose you beat him to a bloody pulp, and then he ran off."

"I did not!" she said.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp?"

"Scare him off!"

Shippou-kun smiled at her. "Oh, so you _did_ beat him up."

She snorted. "Well, since you seem to know everything already…"

"I only know what Ginta tells me—he has such a loose tongue. Besides, it would be _so_ much more entertaining to hear it from you."

Rin sighed, leaning back against the tree next to him. It was big enough they could both rest against it, their shoulders touching. "There's not a lot to tell," she finally said. "He insulted me and I got angry."

"I _do_ believe that pulling a sword on the man might have been overreacting…" While Shippou had meant to be light hearted, Rin didn't respond. She hadn't been _proud_ of her actions per se, and she _had_ promised her mother that she would try harder. Shippou leaned against her, nudging her shoulder. "Oi, I'm only joking."

"Ah, I know, Shippou-kun," she finally said. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her expression.

Finally, he said, "Rin, what's wrong."

She didn't answer for a long moment. "What's the point of getting married, if I can't be myself," she finally admitted.

"There isn't a point," Shippou responded. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side in interest. "I mean, if a man can't handle… you, then there's no reason to marry him. Nothing would ever come of it, except a life of pure misery."

Subtle wisdom from the fox. Even though he rarely became philosophical, he had those few moments where his advice was paramount. Rin might have been biased though, since he always seemed to be on her side. Still, it these moments were always those rare ones when his age truly showed through.

"See, you understand," she sighed, leaning back into the grass. "Misery is _so_ not what I look forward to."

"Well, I meant misery more on the husband's part. Surely you'd be a handful."

She jolted back up and smacked on the shoulder. "Shippou-kun!" But he only laughed, pushing her back. She grunted, laying back against the ground. He fell beside her, his head near hers.

"Really though, you're worrying over _nothing_. Surely there's a man out there for you, you just haven't found him yet."

"See, that's _exactly_ what Yukiko keeps saying." The thought of her mother's kind-hearted maid made her smile.

"Well, Yukiko is surely the wisest amongst us."

"I guess I should just stop worrying about it, huh? There are things more important." Shippou didn't say anything and she pouted just a little. "Shippou-kun," she started, but then hesitated. "How bad is it?"

"Rin-chan, you know I promised your father—"

She sat up abruptly and looked down at him. "You promised my father this, you promised him that," she spat, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff. "When will the _both_ of you realize that it's important that I know what is going on?" She glared at him for good measure.

He just stared back up at her and finally said, "Rin, sometimes I forget that you aren't a child anymore."

Any other time, the comment would have made her mad, but it didn't. Shippou-kun looked at her helplessly, struggling with what to do. She knew that she was putting him into a bad spot—often he was torn between the loyalty he held with her father, and the friendship that he had with her.

"Your bruise," she finally said, "it's almost faded."

"Yea, I heal fast."

Rin reached out and ghosted her fingertips along it. He leaned into the touch slightly. "Did you truly get this because you took me to the tavern?"

"Something like that," he finally admitted. She pulled her hand away and he sighed. "There will be a war."

"A war?" she said dumbly.

"With the humans," Shippou elaborated. Her mouthed formed a tiny little 'O', as she remembered what she had originally asked him. "It won't be immediate, I don't think, but it will happen."

"You seem so sure," she replied, looking down at him. "Is it those rifles?" She had heard Ginta and her father talking about them a few nights before.

"They're long and round, forged from steel. They use tiny little explosions to shoot little metal balls." Rin looked skeptical. The whole thing seemed a little impossible. Using explosions? Fires were bad enough, but she couldn't imagine being able to contain something so volatile. Shippou didn't miss her thoughtful gaze. "You haven't seen what they do, Rin-chan," he finally said. "You haven't seen the damage they can do. If we don't do _something_…"

"So then do something," she said. "I mean, isn't that what my father makes you do," she paused, waving her hand around, "or something like that."

"I have a new job," he said with a sigh. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. He pressed his wrist against his forehead in thought.

Rin perked up slightly. "Does that mean you won't be heading out soon?"

"Ah, no," he admitted. "It seems that I'm stuck here with you, eh?" He paused before continuing. "At least you won't be stuck here alone, right?"

"Misery _is_ better in the company of others, I suppose," Rin agreed. She narrowed her eyes at the fox. "One has to wonder though, what _exactly_ your new job is…?"

Shippou sighed, realizing that Rin had figured out exactly what was going on. Sitting up, he took his hand in hers, offering it a comforting squeeze. "Rin," he said, once more dropping the honorific, "Do not think that I _don't _understand what you are going through."

"But you _don't_, Shippou-kun—"

"_But I do_," he insisted. His face was serious as he regarded her. "It's hard to watch one of the people I care about _so_ much¸ _so_ willing to run off into danger."

"Shippou—"

"_Don't_." Rin's mouth snapped shut. "It's my job to make sure that you do not get into trouble, Rin. I cannot do that if you remain so hard headed. I get that you want to help. I know that you feel useless, but you are for more useless if you dead, you understand? Your father loves you more than anything; he will not see you throw yourself into danger. This is what I mean, _this_ is why I understand."

"You understand," she repeated. This whole situation was strange. Shippou-kun was looking at her far too seriously. His gaze shifted, finding that he couldn't hold her gaze. Instead he looked down, watching as he stroked her hand with his thumb. He would allow this one little touch, and that would be it. But she didn't pull her hand away.

"Yes," he finally said, "I understand."

Rin pulled her hand away suddenly. She stood awkwardly, Shippou-kun follow suit. "I…" She started, but she paused. Shippou was there, watching her curiously. "I know," she finally said. "I know and I appreciate it, Shippou-kun." She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Strangely, it felt more like she was trying to comfort him, rather than herself. He stiffened slightly, but then relaxed, embracing her back. "Don't think that I don't, Shippou-kun."

He hesitantly laid a hand on her head, so like her father, but he didn't stroke it. He just held her head against his chest, breathing in her scent. He allowed himself the moment, pressing his lips against her hair, before he pulled away. "Everything will be alright, Rin. You_ know_ this."

"Yes," she said, but it felt like a lie the second the words tumbled from her mouth. Shippou-kun could tell.

Suddenly, the stern tone in his voice disappeared, as did the serious look. A crooked smirk crossed across his face as he leaned toward her. "Hey, you know what we haven't done in a long time?" he asked her. "I happen to know that there at least two sacks of flower in the kitchen pantry… and Ginta was looking _awfully_ dry today…"

Rin smiled in response, looking back to the house. "Flour is nice," she said, "but Molasses is _so_ much better."

"But flour _and_ molasses—"

"You read my mind, Shippou-kun. Race you to the kitchen?" Before he could respond, she turned on her heel and ran towards the house.

He didn't immediately run after her, knowing he could easily make it there first. This is what he had done when she was younger—waited and then let her win. As a child, she would have such a sense of pride when she'd beat him to wherever the goal was… but as she grew older, she realized he'd only been letting her win. He remembered that argument—she'd only been a teenager, _extremely_ hormonal, and very prone to being irrational.

His blood coursed through his veins though, as he thought about holding her close again, breathing in her scent… He'd allowed himself that small moment, thinking it would have been enough. But it wasn't and it wouldn't ever be. He touched the bruise on his cheek, remembering her father's warning. This new job of his would be a lot harder than he first thought.

He heard a shout in the distant, a whooping sound of joy as Rin reached the house first, and he smiled. He'd deal with it, somehow. He tried to think of the ways as he made his way home.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Inutaisho had managed to avoid his wife the entire day, by sequestering himself in his study. The room was cozy, filled with bookshelves that reached the ceilings, filled with tomes and scrolls of all kinds. And then there was his favorite armchair, made of leather and imported from the far West, that he could sit and sink into and just relax after a long day. A book was open and rested on his knee, his finger tapping along the spine absentmindedly as he stared into the fire. A spicy, cinnamon-like smell filled the room, earthy and comforting.

"Hiroki," he said. Formalities dropped when they were alone. He had known the man for centuries and was eternally grateful for his calm demeanor and rational thinking. It was a great offset to his own personality, which would sometimes get the better of him. He tended to have very one-track thoughts. Hiroki was one of the few people, he could say that he trusted.

"Inutaisho-san," the man responded. The Emperor snorted at the honorific. It was the closest he could get Hiroki to being informal with him.

"I trust my son has made it back?" He hadn't been sure that sending out Sesshoumaru to investigate Shiba Village had been the right choice… but there were so few people he could trust, and he needed Hiroki near him and the court.

"Ah, yes. I have his report right here."

"Report?" Inutaisho turned his gaze to the man. He grunted as he took the bundle of papers from him, pressing back into his chair. "Trust my son to refuse to even report to me in person. That boy takes after his mother."

"The Prince takes after you as well," Hiroki said.

"Is it too much to ask for a little bit of civility between us?" Hiroki didn't answer and Inutaisho sighed. "I suppose he is civil, but respect is not the same as companionship. Am I in the wrong for wanting such a thing from my own blood?"

"No, sir."

"Hm." Inutaisho readjusted the stack of papers in his lap. "I trust you read this, then?"

Hiroki nodded, even though he knew that the Emperor couldn't see him. "It seems that the village was destroyed."

The third, in a month. Kiroi. Shimichi. Now Shiba. He let out a long sigh as he stared into the flames. "What are we to do, Hiroki? I do not wish to have a War."

"I fear that War is imminent," Hiroki responded.

"Human or not… these are my people. Did I not take an oath to protect them as my own?"

"You can only protect those that want to be protected, Inutaisho-san." Hiroki thought that calling the soldiers to arm was a good idea; however the more collected side of him thought that this might turn out really bad. Either way, he knew that they had to take action. The Emperor was finally coming to his sense. It was about damn time; while Hiroki agreed with him on most things, peace with the humans was not a priority.

And it wasn't that he _didn't_ want peace—he did believe in the _Old Ways_, like the Emperor—but there was a point where you had to take a different course of action. It was painfully obvious that the humans didn't want the peace that Inutiasho-san strived for, no matter how much he tried. It was a futile effort that he had been trying to show him for years.

"Inutaisho," he said, less formal but still highly respectful. "I speak as a friend, not an advisor. This was the right decision."

"Is it though?" Inutaisho wondered aloud. "For years I've thought that I was making the right decisions. Does this mean that I haven't been?"

That caught Hiroki off guard. "Ah, well, no," he finally managed. "They have attacked our people, Inutaisho-san. They have killed our people. You cannot have peace with those who are trying so hard to condemn it. The circumstances have changed."

"Hmm," Inutaisho growled lowly in his throat. That was the dilemma. Yes, he wanted peace with these people, but they didn't want it. The youkai in his lands were suffering. They were _dying_, and he knew that he couldn't ignore it for any longer. "These humans seem very persistent. They will not stop until they win."

"All they do is destroy," Hiroki observed. "They won't stop until we are dead."

"No," Inutaisho said, cutting in. He glanced to Hiroki again, who looked at him in surprised. "That isn't what they want. They want me dead. As long as I sit on this throne, they can't have what they want."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"

"That… I don't know." His eyebrows were drawn up in concern. "I'm no fool though. These villages that they have attacked are strategic points. They supply this palace in some way. It won't cripple us by any means, but it's intentional. It's a message, pointed at me." He paused. "But that's what I am most worried about. Years of silence, and now they make their move. Why? What is it that they want?"

"Then drafting the army is a logical choice."

"Yes, logical. It doesn't mean that it's the one I wanted to make."

Hiroki watched the Emperor silently for a moment and then said, "We have nothing to fear. They are only human. They are hiding behind these _rifles_."

Inutaisho didn't say anything immediately. He gaze fell more and more as he thought. Finally, he said, "Hiroki, print some draft flyers and make sure they are posted in every major town and port. I regret doing this, but it must be done."

Hiroki nodded and bowed slightly. "It will be done as soon as possible."

"I appreciate your thoughts on the matter," the Emperor said with a long and resigned sigh. Hiroki nodded, knowing that the conversation was over. "Please send for Iaayoi-san."

Hiroki regarded him for a second and then nodded, turning on his heel. As he reached the door, the Emperor's voice cut through the air once more. "You forget one thing, Hiroki. You shouldn't underestimate the humans. They have one thing we youkai ten to not." Hiroki coked his head to the side, waiting curiously. "Adaptability."

With that, the man left the room to find Izayoi-san. Loathe he was to admit it, that _was_ a valid point.

**A/N: Wow, it took me a long time to update, and I am SO sorry for that! I was promoted to a shift manager at my work, and because it's retail, I was working all of the time. I didn't have a lot of time to do any of my hobbies- video games, cosplay, or even writing. x_x It's been very, very stressful, so I went to find a new job and managed to snag one! It's only part-time, but I'm getting paid more! So, I'll make more than I did full-time and have more time off. This is a huge relief, because I've really worked myself to the bone! But enough about that, and more about the story.**

**We finally have some Sesshoumaru! I was really nervous, because I think out of all the characters in this, he's by far the hardest to write. Rin is still a bit meek and unsure, but that'll soon change, I promise! I know that people are really wanting some Rin/Sesshoumaru action... but it won't happen for a long time... if at all! Sorry! I'm just evil like that, ahhhh. **

**We also see a little bit of Inutaisho-sama in this chapter as well. His stance on this whole thing is kind of hard to convey. He wants peace with the humans, because he feels that because they are weaker, it's his job to protect them. But he's torn, because he's so focused on them, that his kind are dying at his hand. He's essentially going to war because he feels guilty and wants the bloodshed to end. **

**I also uploaded this without having it proofread or betad... sooooo I'm sorry for any mistakes that are there! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review! :D**


End file.
